Boohbah/American version
When PBS picked up the broadcasting rights to Boohbah in June 2003 and began airing it seven months later, a slightly longer version of the show that would fit into the American market's traditional half-hour timeslot was produced. The format of this version went like this: * Funding Credits: On the PBS broadcasts (and as per the norm with most of their shows), most episodes of Boohbah were preceded by a bumper crediting who or what provided the funding for the show. For Boohbah, the funding was simply credited to "contributions to your PBS station from viewers like you". * Opening Sequence: Same as the British version, but with the Boohball going to three countries instead of two * Warm-Up * Present Giving * Storyworld * Boohbah Dance ** What serves as the closing sequence in the British version - with the Boohbahs going back to their pods and the Boohball resuming its flight around the world - now serves as a bridge between the above sequence and the following sequence... * Look What I Can Do!: Halfway through its flight, a group of children calls out "Look what I/we can do!" and the Boohball drops onto a grassy field, leaving behind a colorful circle for these children to perform their own moves on. * Extra Dances: Clips from (usually) the previous and next episodes' dances are shown (the latter of which is bookended by clips of the Boohbahs suspending in the Boohball) before the end credits roll. On the PBS broadcasts, these clips were preceded by a female voiceover reminding viewers to learn more about Boohbah at pbskids.org. Episodes Although [[List of Boohbah episodes|104 episodes of Boohbah were produced]], only 65 of these episodes were broadcast in the US. Some of these episodes' titles were altered because the British terms for certain words, like "settee" and "jumper", were different from the American terms ("couch" and "sweater", respectively), while others were changed for currently unspecified reasons. Episodes marked with one asterisk were broadcast and/or distributed on home video in America with one consistent, but different title, while episodes marked with two asterisks have been referred to under two titles on either US television or home video. *Skipping Rope *Pearly Shells *Rope and Rock *Musical Pipe *(Big) Windows** *Comfy Armchair* *Record Player *Squeaky Socks *A Pile of Balls *Painting the Fence *Big Bass Drum *Hammock *Squeaky Seesaw *Jack in the Box *Bubbles *Couch & Cushions* *Big Comb *The Big Ball *Yellow Woolly Sweater* *The Bed *The High Wall *Cakes and String *The Door *Building Blocks *Hot Dog *Treasure Chest *Flippers *Two Hats *Bells *Shed *Suit of Armor* *Flowers & Vase *Leaky Hose *Horn* *(Desert) Island** *Pencil Sharpener *Following the Signs *Tunnel *Heavy Suitcase *Beards *The Big Switch *Paper Plane *Droopy Flowers *Sticky Wrapper *Sailing Boat *Bat & Ball *Ice Cream Cone *Stream *Pulling the Rope *Falling Oranges *Comfy Slippers *Banana Split *Crossroads *Hole in the Fence *Little White Cloud *Fido's Bone *Bucket & Spade *Ball & Hoop *Closet* *Camera *Umbrella *Flying Fish *Unwinding Carpet *Bouncy Castle *Little Rocky Boat Aspect ratio and color timing documentation Boohbah was shot on high-definition video at an aspect ratio of 1.78:1, or 16:9. Back when the show was imported to the US, HD video was not as commonplace as it is today and most shows were shot or stored on standard-definition video, which typically has an aspect ratio of 1.33:1 (4:3). When new masters were made for American broadcasters and channels, every episode was pan-and-scanned to the 4:3 ratio. These masters were also used on Paramount Home Video's Boohbah VHS tapes. 's body is a paler, less vivid shade of yellow in some shots, like in this US recording of an episode with the "Hiding in a Line" dance]] While the UK, where the show was originally broadcast, supported the PAL color television encoding system, the US instead supported the NTSC encoding system. To compensate for the difference between both systems, some colors - like Humbah's bright yellow - appear less vibrant on either the US masters or most US recordings of the show.